


There Will be None

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Relationships are implied rather than explicit, Russia is asexual/aromantic, Russia is homophobic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Russia is hauled up in front of the other nations for making pride celebrations illegal and outlawing the so-called ‘gay propaganda’TW: Homophobia//To be honest, I wanted to write something short and sweet, and here it is. Unless I get some really good ideas then I think this is done as a one shot only lol.It’s important to see that Russia does not base homophobia off of the Orthodox Church and rather what he and the government believes to be an undermine of traditional values. Not everyone goes around saying that homosexuality is against word of God - Russia is only something like 50% religious I believe- I just wanted to show it from a different standpoint. Not that I am defending homophobia, absolutely not, but I think that a different perspectives is quite interesting
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	There Will be None

Russia kept his dark violet eyes on America - glaring at him sharply as the American fidgeted awkwardly- knowing that the hard glare was on him. Instead of a matching scowl, Russia had opted for the usual cheerful smile. This time, this was not a smile to emulate a friendly happiness, but rather a smile to mask the anger that was building up with each second that he was sat in the middle of these nations. He could hear their whispers: some hostile, some scared. He could feel each pair of eyes looking at him up and down. Russia didn’t care. They stared because they were scared - He was the fucking Russian Federation - previously the Soviet Union- a name that still shook millions of people to the bone. 

Germany got up in front of him, smoothing down the inexistent creases of his dark suit. There was a flush about the man, as if he really did not feel comfortable leading the meeting, leading this ... this... attack. He dared not to look Russia in the eyes but rather stared in a point that skimmed over his head. “Russia, I hope you know that I didn’t want to do this.” He muttered quietly to him. The underlying rumble of chatter around him blocked this out from the other nations. It was at times like this when Germany felt inclined to be the leader. 

Russia shrugged “You have to do what you have to do, да? We both know how this is going to end.” He simpered, the perky jolts in his voice slightly unnerving Germany. 

“I suppose we do.” Germany sighed to himself “I suppose you are right.” His voice suddenly rose up and echoed through the meeting room, everyone’s chatter wallowed into a hushed silence or minute whispers and shuffling of papers. “Um... thank you everybody for attending today.” He breathed “The only thing in today’s agenda is of course... the condemnation of Russia on the legality of so-called ‘gay propaganda’ in his country. Of course, the anti-gay purges that are going on there right now.” 

England tittered under his breath “Gay Propaganda? There is not such a thing.” He scoffed, folding his arms defensively.

Russia slid his eyes over to England “Actually, there is. You perhaps just are too oblivious to it because you allow it in your country.” 

England’s mouth fell open “How dare you! I-I- I will have you know...” 

“It was my President’s decision not mine.” Russia turned his attention back to Germany, who was standing there with a dark frown plastered across his pale face. “I have no say in the governing of my country. I have no say in the laws and the policies. It is not my fault.”

“So you disagree with the groups in Chechnya? Do you disagree with the laws about anti-gay propaganda to minors? Do you disagree with same-sex marriage and unions being illegal and unrecognised in Russia?” England shot back “What is YOUR opinion? Do you agree or disagree?”

Russia’s face went blank for the moment “Agree.”

“You pretentious, fucking -“

“Angleterre - STOP.” France cut in, firmly gripping the Englishman’s arm and pulling him back. “Let’s not get... aggressive.” He soothed, turning a glare to Russia, sinking into his seat more. 

Russia rolled his eyes “Look, I am not responsible for the opinions of my people. If only 7% support it, good for them; if everyone is against it, then who cares? It is not up to me. I may be a country ... I may be representative of them but I don’t have the same opinions. Aside from opinions on this topic.” He paused for a second “Homosexuality...” he lingered over the word as if he had just swore “Is frequently linked to things such as rape and pedophilia in my country. It is no surprise this is illegal.”

“And you share that opinion?” America blurted out, his lips tightening as the words burst out of his mouth.

“Yes.”  
“You fucking bastard!” Romano yelled, standing up in his chair “You piece of shit excuse for a country!” He breathed erratically, his eyes sparkling and blooming with tears “You want to say that I am a rapist? A pedophile? Come over here and say it to our faces!”

Russia didn’t respond to him but only played with the hem of his scarf. He kept his mouth shut, only looking at the table between him and Germany. 

“I think it undermines moral values.” There was a loud collective sigh of frustration that rippled around the room. It took many countries might not to burst into a shadow wave to kick the meeting off too feistily.

“Dude, I swear you are part of the community though, right?” America decided to jump in “Like what the heck - how can you be a part of the community that is centred around gay people - that doesn’t make any sense!” 

“Not all gay people accept people who are pansexual or asexual...” Russia muttered back. His usual cheeriness had been promptly overwhelmed with a standoffish attitude that really racked America. 

“What I don’t understand is what is so bad about it?” France pondered, but it was more of a question to Russia.

Russia shrugged “We just don’t want to promote this sort of non-traditional things to our children. You understand right? No one’s rights are being taken away. We just want to live in a place and time where children cannot be exposed to this sort of thing!”

“Why though?” Italy’s voice perked up “Why shouldn’t children have the opportunity to see gay media?”

“Does Russia not want any gay children in his country?” England scowled, leaning forwards onto the desk in a fruitless act of intimidation.

Russia shrugged “My Russian people do not like it. 90% support this law. And I support whatever they want. I am, of course, the representative of the Russian people. If they want this to be illegal, we will make it illegal.”

“Shutting down health referrals because of this law?” England grimaced “Rather having gay children than people who can’t get basic mental healthcare. It’s absolutely absurd of you, Russia.”

There was silence.

“Still,” Germany jumped in quickly “There must be a resolution to this problem. Russia, we simply cannot allow this to keep going on under the eye of the G8, or the United Nations, at least.” 

“You can do whatever you like. Nothing frightens Russia.” His eyes gleamed pretentiously, begging, yearning, desiring whatever sanctions that they could give him. He was daring of course, sometimes frighteningly too daring for his own good. 

America rolled his eyes “Dude, we know.”

“But...” Germany started again.

“But what?” Japan asked, making it known to the other nations that he was actually present in the room, having kept silent for the past couple of minutes. He rested his jaw in his hand, eyes flickering across the table as he thought “I feel like this isn’t our place to do anything.” He hesitated for a split second “Numerous organisations have complained.”

All members nodded sharply “Human Rights Watch, various Russian LGBTQ+ groups, Council of Europe, Organisation of the Security and Co-operation in Europe just to name a few.” Germany reaffirmed.

“That’s precisely what I was going to say.” Germany nodded.

“So what the hell are you going to do? Let the homophobic bastard go! Let him walk free?” Romano protested, folding his arms with a hushed growl. America quickly flashed a glare at him that told him to shut his mouth.

“No, absolutely not. I rather feel like the European Court of Justice would be able to handle the issue much better than the G8 could.” Germany finished, sitting back down and staring at Russia again. His glassy blue eyes shook with anger or with sadness, Russia couldn’t tell, and he did not care for him too much anyway. “Ja, that is what we will do. Russia, do you agree?”

“He’s not allowed to agr-“ England scoffed “A prisoner should not choose whether they should go to jail or not.”

“Whatever Germany says.” Russia replied, a hasty smile cracking its presence onto his face.

At that moment, the shuffle of feet in some sort of possessed chorus made it known that the G8 meeting was finished. Everyone was feeling rather unnerved especially as Russia wandered by. His footsteps seemed to dance through the crowd lightly, leaving a white cloth trail behind him. His ears pricked up at each whisper and sharply silenced them all with a vivid violet-shimmering glare that emulated a twisted happiness; a glee at the rest of the nations. 

America stopped Germany as he was leaving. America stood up with the rest of the nations but couldn’t find any energy in his legs to move. He stayed fixated on the table, willing for it to suddenly break apart, or trying to find the energy within himself to do it instead.

“He can’t be allowed to get away with this.” America muttered, flickering his head up and looking at Germany “It’s not fair!”

“I know, America, I know...” Germany responded under his breath.

“You don’t know.” America whispered to himself.

Germany clicked “I don’t know what? What it is like to be gay? Or do you mean that I don’t know what it’s like to have the gay people of my country... my own people... getting killed for loving someone?” He desperately did not want to lose his temper with America, especially as the nations were all rocking on ice at this moment. His arms shook, shivers disguised by the thick jacket that he had kept on for the whole meeting. 

He rolled his eyes “You know that that is NOT what I meant, bro!”

Germany shrugged, clutching his briefcase “Then I have no idea what you mean by what you have just said.”

He strode out, leaving America behind. The American huffed in frustration, feeling a ball of rage whipping about in his stomach. 

America sighed “I just wish the Commie bastard would shut up and listen when he is wrong.”


End file.
